


Captivated

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, Mentions of Death Penalty, Prince Loki (Marvel), Prince Tony Stark, Secret Identity, kingdom au, look I'm weak for this trope, pseudo-historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki is captured on a border skirmish and brought to the enemy kingdom's court in a rather unorthodox way.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> For frostiron bingo square N1: Court Jester.
> 
> My thanks to Elly for betaing and helping with title/tags. You're a treasure <3

Loki sighs and sits back on his corner, refusing to listen to the pair, or call them by their names. Of course he knows their names are Clint and Natasha, but he refuses to call them that until he figures out the true reason he’s here. It can’t be just his new, humiliating position, at the enemy’s court, no less. He just watches as people come and go, like that silent man Natasha calls Yasha and he, in return, calls her Natalia. The way he speaks makes him think this is actually a report and the pair are more than just staff trainers. The more he thinks about it, the more he’s convinced that, Natasha at least, is a master spy.

The door opens again, and another man walks in. He looks younger than Loki, shorter, and the clothes look fancy enough to signify he’s a member of some Court, or has a wealthy benefactor. He smiles as he jumps on Clint’s back, which earns him a yelp from the surprised man. He laughs as Yasha ruffles his hair. 

“Antonska, you’re seventeen.” Natasha scolds him. “What if someone else was here?”

‘Antonska’ sighs. “We’re not at court now, are we? Cause everything is boring up there! And I’m just here for my dance lessons, not to be lectured again. Please.”

Natasha sighs. “Alright, but first, I have someone to introduce to you.” she says, walking towards him. “This is Loki. Loki, this is Anton.” she makes introductions for them both. Anton doesn’t look like Natasha, or Clint, or Yasha. His hair and eyes are both brown like tree bark; Natasha’s hair are red, Clint’s are blond, Yasha’s are black. There’s a certain tilt to his voice that’s different too, Natasha’s and Yasha’s are very close, while Anton’s is closer to Clint’s, yet vastly different.

“So, Loki, what brings you here?”

“You mean, you don’t know? I thought your spiteful King would have made grand announcements about capturing a loitering enemy prince.”

Anton looks confused. “Okay, so that wasn’t just a rumour.” he sighs. “Is the part where you’re meant to become the new court jester also true?”

“Frankly, I don’t know you. So I won’t be answering that.” he replies, thinking that Anton will most likely be thrown off, but instead, he just smiles.

“So, it must be true then.” he arrogantly declares. “Must be hard to be treated like a fancy trinket between different Kings. First the kingdom of Jotunheim trades you in exchange for their continued independence; now the Asgardian Empire leaves you behind to avoid war.”

“Antonska.” Natasha warns. “You were raised better than that.”  
Anton glares at her, then sighs. “You’re right Nat. That was out of line.” he then turns to him again, bowing down. “Accept my apologies, Prince Loki. Despite the way that brought you here, you’re still of more importance than me.” He turns to leave. “Treat him well, okay? We need eyes and ears in court.” 

“Who was that?” Loki asks, not able to reign in his curiosity.

“Antonska? He’s the Prince’s valet.”

“And he’s here as a messenger?”

Clint nods. “He’s not allowed to attend court. The King.... The King doesn’t attend by personal choice, and it wasn’t his decision to exclude the Prince. My guess? Someone else is behind it and your new position. So, what do you think? Do you want in?”

The answer should be obvious. He’s been asked to spy for them, which is also the perfect way to gather information for himself. “When do we start?”

-//-

Humiliation isn’t something new to Loki. However, entertaining others is, thankfully, Clint has been a great instructor. He tells him he used to be part of a wandering troupe, before things went wrong, before the Prince picked him up from his worst and saved him, so he knows a lot about entertaining and Loki has to admit that it’s true. Loki learns fast and Clint is obviously proud because “Tasha thought I’d suck at teaching!”.

The first time he’s called to “perform”, he’s asked to juggle a pair of daggers. As expected, it goes well. Someone laughs and tosses him a knife. While he could perfectly juggle with the extra knife, he can tell he’s expected to fail, so he does just that. Everyone laughs, pointing fingers at him, and he bears the humiliation. He’s dismissed after two good minutes, until he’s called again to repeat the act.

There’s only few among the court that watch their words, most forgetting he’s, in fact, a royal hostage, or not be aware of it at all. So, he hears about the King’s absence to be due to grieving, or perhaps, sickness. He hears about the missing Spymaster and their protegee and how some suspect they’ve been infiltrated. Some are more concerned with the fact that the strongest knight has passed only a few years before, and there’s not yet found any who could possibly match them. Out of all these beasts pretending to be people, the worst is perhaps Advisor Stane. Not because he doubts his claims that King Howard chose him to act in his absence. Which is true, he does doubt every word that comes out of the man’s mouth but it’s reasonable. He gives him strange looks, as if he’s enjoying seeing others being humiliated. Perhaps it’s only Loki in particular he’s like that. Still, it’s an act, and Loki will go through it.

The next time he’s called, Stane demands him to do impressions. He starts out with some animals Clint taught him, then gives a go at doing impressions of the ‘gentlemen’ gathered. It goes splendidly, until he tries to mimic Stane, that is. The man throws a fit and yells at him to leave, and Loki pities whoever had to perform for those uncultured idiots before.

He prefers acting the part of jester for Natasha and Clint the most. He uses juggling as another form of dagger-handling practice, and makes them both laugh when impersonating either, or even both at the same time. In return, they’re honest with him, share their worries, and Loki feels he can, at least, ease their minds for at least a few minutes. In return, he learns more of their true roles and purposes.

Natasha was born somewhere in the Rusal kingdom. Erta followed a different method than Asgard in regards to adding new territories. While Asgard prefered to use their military might, either by invading or offering soldiers as mercenaries, Erta focused more on having others economically dependent on them. Which, in her opinion, was fine when done right. Etra was a small kingdom, but managed to establish itself as the center of a Union of different kingdoms. Said union came to be referred to, at least in Asgard, as the Midgardian Empire, a name spoken in mock respect. Rusal was a cold land, and the alliance with Erta was beneficial. She was an orphan, after her family died in a particularly cold winter, even for their standards. Alone, she ended up teaching herself how to steal and not get caught. She crossed countries without realising it sometimes, until she reached the north Erta border. There was a boy there, looking around ten. Probably of some rich family, she thought, because he was wearing what looked like a silver bracelet in his left wrist. She thought him an easy target and yet, that little boy had realised what she was trying to do and reacted quickly. But, instead of getting her jailed, or executed, he dragged her to an inn, then in a room. He introduces the man there as his uncle Nick (an obvious lie, they look nothing alike), and explains the situation. What he suggests is that the man takes her under her wing.

It’s later that he learns that “uncle Nick” was actually one of the best Etran spies, who is also the current Spymaster. It’s him who tells her that she had tried to rob the Prince of Etra, a crime that would normally be punished with execution, but the Prince had seen something in her. For being unknowingly saved, the Prince earned Natasha’s absolute loyalty.

Clint on the other hand, had received training as an assassin. The troupe he was part of was just a cover. One night, he was sent to kill a diplomat staying at the palace. Somehow, he mistook what room he should go, ending up at the Prince’s, who talked him into changing sides and joining his personal guard instead. His secret, personal guard. Watching from the shadows and making sure someone was alive instead of killing them felt like a more interesting thing to do, if you asked Clint. 

“Do you kill if he asks?” Loki asks in curiosity. Having an assassin at hand is always useful.

Clint shakes his head. “He doesn’t. Instead, he’s tasked me with offering suggestions and reasoning on whether or not someone should be killed. Critical thinking and all, he says. I don’t understand what he means but you do, right?” Loki nods.

“What about Anton?”

“Antonska’s story is his own to tell.” Natasha says, in a way that speaks ‘we shall not talk about this’. As if summoned by gods or demons, Anton walks in that moment. He has only one thing to say.

“We’re going to stage a rebellion.”

-//-

“What do you mean a rebellion?” Loki asks, once the words settle in his mind.

“I mean, there’s been a conspiracy to overthrow the current line of succession, there’s been evidence gathered but nobody who would listen can do anything about it, we can’t accuse anyone if we don’t want to find ourselves by the shores before investigation starts and if the King dies before this is over, the Prince won’t be able to take his place because he’s not yet nineteen. In short, we’re in a very dangerous position.”

“The Prince?”

“Safe with trusted company.” Anton replies. “You care a lot about someone you’d never met.” the suspicion (and accusation) is visible to everyone.

“But you all do, obviously. And I grew to care about you.” And it’s the truth. He grew to care for this mysterious Prince he never saw, only heard things about. Princes in general, didn’t have any reason to care for the common folk, yet this one, not only did, but also made a place for them. How could not one think of it as an attractive quality?

Another thing was that many he knew praised the prince for his intelligence and charisma. He didn’t have Loki’s talent with intrigue and seemed to have little care for it, but he could inspire others to follow him in a way that Thor wasn’t. Τhor had a talent to rally others to fight for his cause but this Prince had a talent for winning people’s trust, which, in turn, brought loyalty. And once that royalty was secured, well. The one offering it is pretty much handing the receiver of their loyalties their metaphorical leash. Loki knew, because he was in that position himself. And, like a fool, not only he laid his trust to someone for the first time, and what is more, he did so towards someone he never met before.

Anton nods. “You go with Nat then, I’ll go with Clint. People will expect Nat to try and reach the Prince, because she was training to be the next Spymaster. Instead, you’ll take the longer route, and we’ll find you midway.” It sounds a decent plan but Loki is disappointed. He’d like to finally meet his benefactor, after all.

If all went well, he should meet with him soon. Natasha is being paranoid, and she justifies it as “it’s not being paranoid if they actually are out there to get you.” She hands him a dagger. “Please tell me you know how to use this.”

He can’t help but scoff. “You had me practice juggling those, so I won’t hurt myself if that’s what you’re asking.” Besides, as a Prince, he might have been skilled with a variety of weapons, but daggers were a favourite. Holding one again, to fight this time, gave off a feeling of warm familiarity. She leads him through the longest paths around the place, until they reach the stables, where a small army is gathered. Casually, as if the situation was nothing more than a drill, a game even, she approaches what looks to be a heavy armoured knight.

“Sir Rhodes.” she greets. “Are they both alright?” and he can hear the worry in her voice.

“They’re both fine, and here.” Rhodes confirms. “You and your guest can join in the upcoming skirmish if you wish.”

“There’s going to be a fight?” Loki can’t help but ask. Yes, he’d like the chance to fight.

“There will be no fight, your Highness.” the knight replies, the first person to even address him as such in a while. It feels strange, as if he’s forgotten how to act like one. So, he decides to ignore that feeling for the time being, and focus on the events at hand.

“What’s the situation?” he asks instead. “Does it have to do with his Majesty not attending court? Is this a bid of power by someone in court?”

The knight looks surprised at his understanding of the situation, or his proper address towards the King. Regardless, he tries to reign it in, and nods, while helping Loki mount a horse and begin their march. “When Queen Maria died, his Majesty left court and remained in privacy since then. Such action couldn’t mess with how the kingdom was run because a court of advisors makes decisions and the King just confirms their ruling, or requests the issue be reexamined. Traditionally, the Heir and any of the Princes or Princesses that wish to involve themselves in various positions of power are required to attend. They’re not expected to offer their insight, although that’s a welcome thing.” He stops, as if waiting for Loki to form an opinion and voice it.

“The Prince was denied attendance.” he replies. He knew that, of course. "The obvious reasoning would be that someone, or even more than a person, wanted to push for a reform neither the remaining members of the royal family would approve of."

Rhodes nods. "It became complicated when some of the court members left their positions, or were made to. Some claimed old age, others were accused of conspiring against the kingdom and executed for treason, while others were outright murdered." he reveals. "They were replaced by seemingly able people but it all felt all too convenient. Someone put forth the suggestion that his Highness wasn't ready for court duties yet.

"And did he protest about it?" Loki asked. It was expected, and what he would have done himself, had he been denied his right like that. Surprisingly, the friendly knight (and wasn't he too relaxed around a supposed enemy?) shook his head.

"He only made a mock protest, then requested to be allowed a scouting company, which, coincidentally, is the men around us." he replied. "We were part of those you encountered in the skirmish that you were part of but before you ask, no, we weren't the ones that captured you. We did capture some of your soldiers but when you return to your home, you can ask about them, and you'll find that they were treated with the utmost care, as they should."

"Let's say I believe you on that." Loki replies. "You said a skirmish. How are you so sure that it will be that, and not escalate into a civil war?"

"Take a look ahead of us." Rhodes points to the distance. "What do you see?"

In truth, there shouldn't be much ahead, since Rhodes was leading the company, but instead, he notices two riders ahead. One holds a banner, flying proud. It's a blue sun on crimson, different from the crimson sun on gold that he associated with Etra and King Howard. Therefore, this had to be the Prince's personal banner.

"The bannerman is Clint." he continues. "Can you guess who's the one next to him?"

"The Prince?" Loki asks, surprised. "Why, how? Shouldn't he be on the back? Or even better, in the middle of his soldiers, where it's the safest?"

"It's true that it's the safest place to be but he's a firm believer that the leaders need to be seen for others to follow them. Not necessarily act, but just show they're there. He's very well liked by the common folk. I'm sure you've noticed how easily it's for him to win others over. Natasha, for example. She's naturally very distrustful of others, upped ever since Spymaster Fury officially took her as his protege to be the future Spymaster. He won her over so easily. Clint is often her partner and yet, it took some years before she opened up to him. It's very likely that we'll meet no resistance because they'll see him and throw their weapons at his feet. Plus, he enjoys spending time along with his people, talking with them and assisting with their labours. That's what earned him the title of Commoner Prince and it's one he wears with pride."

Yes, Loki has heard of this one title before. It was tossed around as an insult, often accompanied with "bastard", "useless", snide comments about the King not being able to conceive and resorting to adopt some otherwise poor and unwanted child, or a combination of all. He tells the knight so, who laughs and says he knows, everyone does. 

It's also a common secret to everyone in Etra (perhaps everyone in Midgard wasn't an exaggeration either) of him being given away when he was too young to remember. He wanted to be angry at it, yet he couldn't. The rational part of him thought that he would perhaps do the same thing if it guaranteed the safety of his people.

The assumption that there wasn't going to be much of a fight proves right, because they pass by many who have actually made way for them to pass instead of stopping them, some of them even wanting to join. In the end, they're only met with minimum resistance, seeing how quite a few of the traitors' guards have given up their posts and ran away as soon as they saw them marching. Some brave few tried to even join them by bringing a couple of their own employees to heel. 

He spots Anton, talking with one of the traitorous captives, so he approaches. The bound men notice him, and one of them finds it in himself to laugh. Loki ignores him.

"Hello, Loki." he greets him with a smile. "What do you think their punishment for treason should be?"

"What is the usual punishment?"

"We offer them the nectar."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing."

"It's an expression." he explains and Loki immediately understands: poison. A euphemism by the sound of it, this poison to be named after the drink of gods. "That's not the point you're here though. "Tell me, do you know what's the punishment for treason in Asgard?"

"Public stoning." Loki replies without a second thought. "Usually a public trial precedes it. Why the question?"

"This poor excuse of a man failed to treat you as he should." is the answer he receives. "A prisoner of war, even more so, a royal hostage, should be treated with the proper respect." He takes a moment to think. "Maybe the nectar is too lenient a punishment for someone who's wounded their homeland. Sure, it causes pain to whoever takes it, but why rob the people of a chance to enact their own vengeance upon the betrayers?" It's a very logical thought process that Loki never considered before, although he still thought it to be an unnecessarily cruel punishment.

Stane, that snake, laughs then. "Jester, jester!" he teases. "Want our places to swap? I have something that will surely make you laugh!" Loki just glares but doesn't reply. Stane takes that as an invitation to continue. "I've seen you made friends with our naive Prince! Well done! He's taken you to bed, no? And you've surely let yourself be taken by his dogs as well? I wonder who has their way with you first. Was it that upright knight of his? His ice-hearted spy? The boy with the bow? I'd like to hear, who taught you to be such a slut? Was it the mother that gave birth to you or the King that raised you? It must be easy to offer yourself in exchange of kingdoms prospering."

Anton introduces the slimy man to the heel of his left boot. "And for that, you can expect Natasha to break at least half hour bones before standing trial. Maybe she'll even decide to let them heal all wrong by themselves, so you won't look as pitiful in your trial, but still be in pain."

"Afraid to get your own hands dirty, your highness?" Stane mocks.

"I feel my soul has been soiled enough by your presence alone."

Natasha and Clint come back and take him away. "Hey, Tony! Thanks for helping with the shitshow!" Clint speaks. "You should take some rest, explain to our friend what happened. Happening. Whatever. You know what I mean. I suck with words and Nat is only good with threats. Well, we're off now." he waves. "Hope to see you again, Loki." he adds before dragging Stane away.

"I guess proper introductions are in order. I am Antony Stark, son of late Queen Maria and King Consort Howard, Prince of Etra. Most of my friends call me Tony. Rhodey calls me Tones, Natasha calls me Anton. It's a pleasure to meet you, Loki."

Loki, for his part, feels stuck. "Why the deception?"

"It was Natasha's idea, but my fault for playing along with it." Tony replies. "She didn't trust you at first and, if we're honest, easy trust is not a good trait for a spy." he confesses. "While I admit, we should have told you the truth earlier, then things just escalated really quick."

"What now?"

"Well, you have options. You could wander around the world, stay here, go back to Asgard, or even more to Jotunheim, if you so wish. You were one of their Princes, after all, given away to prevent war. Perhaps that's the wisest path to follow. After your capture, many in Jotunheim felt that Asgard was at fault for the loss, and began to move for war. A bad move in my opinion, since it's obvious that Asgard will take advantage of it to annex yet another kingdom." Loki nods at that. It makes sense. "And it will give you time to sort out your thoughts."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that, contrary to popular belief, I'm not blind to how others see me. I know you liked who you saw Anton to be. While that was me, and while I do enjoy your presence more than it should have been expected of me, I'd like you to like me as Tony. Please grant that selfish wish of mine."

"Maybe it's for the best." Loki agrees. "Wouldn't want to cause a scandal and have the only Prince to an influential kingdom marry someone who won't be able to give him an heir." he mutters, but apparently Tony catches that, because he chuckles.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it." he replies. "You see, anyone has the right to marry who they want here, and ruling is like any apprenticeship. As an example, my mother had three brothers, two older, one younger and, while all of them were introduced to Court, my mother was chosen as Heir, as she was deemed more able. Similarly, one can elect to adopt a child to Court and name them Heir instead of their own children. Great uncle Benjamin prefered a military career to the throne and begged his father to adopt a child to be raised as Heir. He took his nephew, my own grandfather, under his wing. It all works out in the end, see?"

Loki does think about it. It's a smart system and one worth being adopted by other kingdoms as well. "Going to Jotunheim first seems like the best course of action." he agrees. "If anything, just help smooth out the situation. Maybe I'll return to Asgard after, make sure everything is fine on both ends."

"Of course. Would you like to leave now?"

"If possible."

Tony nods. "Let's go find Clint." It's not hard, because Clint is loud as ever, chatting with knights and guards, who laugh wholeheartedly at the stories he shares.

"Hey, Birdbrain!" he calls out with a chuckle, and he sees Clint waving off his company and skipping his way towards them.

"Birdbrain?" Loki asks.

"Clint has a real talent at imitating animal noises, birds being his best. I'm half convinced he actually talks to them."

Clint laughs when hearing Tony say those words. "So, what's up boss?" he greets with that smile of his ever-present.

"I have an assignment for you." Tony begins, a very serious tone in his words. "I need you to escort Loki wherever he wishes; return here when you're formally dismissed."

Clint's smile, if that was even possible, widens even more. "Yes! That's the best of all assignments you ever gave me! A good sign! No more boring assignments again!" he then turns to Loki. "Hey Loki! I can still call you that right? No heavy stuff like your highness and the like?" When Loki nods (and how couldn't he, Clint's energy is like a river that sweeps everything on its path), Clint grabs his hand and leads him outside. "You're not going to regret this! We're going to have so much fun!"

-//-

In the end, Clint doesn't leave his side unless Loki asks him to deliver a letter to Tony. Clint always waits until Tony has a reply to bring back. They meet a couple of times at different formal events. Things are peaceful for a while, but when war's grim threats loom into the horizon, he sends a letter to Tony, presenting his idea on how to get out of it. Tony agrees.

Loki presents his idea to the court of Jotunheim: a political marriage between himself and King Antony, a marriage that will put Jotunheim under the protection of Etra and part of their Union of Kingdoms. The proposal is thought over and accepted. The wedding takes place two months later, and he leaves with Tony three days after their wedding night.

Loki and Tony fall even more in love with each other. They end up adopting many kids who are all mostly indifferent but not averse to ruling. Everyone is happy.


End file.
